


Mary, Did You See Her?

by livvielovescats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvielovescats/pseuds/livvielovescats
Summary: This poem is in the point of view of a woman speaking to her friend Mary, asking her if she had seen a mysterious woman. Mary denies her and tells her that she is crazy, driving her to the point of suicide.





	

Mary, did you see her  
She was walking all alone  
Something’s not right  
Seeing loved ones never know  
But one life or another   
I will find her so   
Tell me Mary  
What’s going on

Mary do you hear me  
I could really use a friend  
I’ve been hanging   
On ninth life’s thread  
One day I will see her   
Walking all alone   
This is my last chance   
Mary, what’s going on

Tell me Mary  
Do you see her too  
Am I sane now   
Or should I end it soon  
Maybe it's better this way   
That she doesn't know   
She could live now  
Mary do you think so too

Mary do you love me  
We have been friends   
Then you must believe me   
I see her every day  
You can’t think I’m crazy   
Because I’m all alone   
Mary you’ve got to help me   
I want to go home

I’m not crazy  
You can’t do that   
You’re my last chance   
And my only friend   
If you make that phone call   
All my work will be gone  
Mary please don’t  
I won’t live that long

This will hurt me   
In my tenth life  
I will miss you   
But it’s only right   
If im gone they can’t catch me  
My mission can progress  
It’s okay   
My love, it’s all a mess

Mary you see me   
Lying on our floor   
Blood stains   
Even on the door  
Mary it’s okay  
That you think I’m dead  
But in reality  
It is only said

Mary you miss me   
I can see you now  
Crying  
The girl, your friend and pal  
I’ll show you that i was right  
Not just insane  
Mary please   
This isn’t a game

Mary you feel bad   
You regret ignoring me  
I hear that   
You can’t even see  
Even though impossible   
We’ll be friends   
In another life   
Beyond your ends

Mary I told you  
You thought that i was wrong  
One day  
You will find the chance was long  
Some day sister  
You will see her too   
Some day   
Very soon


End file.
